The immune system protects individuals from infective agents (e.g. viruses, bacteria, and multi-cellular organisms), as well as from cancer and neoplasms. The immune system includes many lymphoid and myeloid cell types such as neutrophils, monocytes, macrophages, dendritic cells (DCs), eosinophils, T cells, and B cells. These cells are capable of producing signaling proteins known as cytokines. Cytokines are soluble, small proteins that mediate a variety of biological effects, including the induction of immune cell proliferation, development, differentiation, and/or migration, as well as the regulation of the growth and differentiation of many cell types (see, for example, Arai et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem. 59:783 (1990); Mosmann, Curr. Opin. Immunol. 3:311 (1991); Paul and Seder, Cell 76:241 (1994)). Cytokine-induced immune functions can also include an inflammatory response, characterized by a systemic or local accumulation of immune cells. Although they do have host-protective effects, these immune responses can produce pathological consequences when the response involves excessive and/or chronic inflammation, as in autoimmune disorders (such as multiple sclerosis) and cancer/neoplastic diseases (Oppenheim and Feldmann (eds.) Cytokine Reference, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif. (2001); von Andrian and Mackay New Engl. J. Med. 343: 1020 (2000); Davidson and Diamond, New Engl. J. Med. 345:340 (2001); Lu et al, Mol. Cancer Res. 4:221 (2006); Dalgleish and O'Byrne, Cancer Treat Res. 130:1 (2006)).
Proteins that constitute the cytokine group include interleukins, interferons, colony stimulating factors, tumor necrosis factors, and other regulatory molecules. For example, human interleukin-17A (also known as “IL-17”) is a cytokine which stimulates, for example, the expression of interleukin-6 (IL-6), intracellular adhesion molecule 1 (ICAM-1), interleukin-8 (IL-8), granulocyte macrophage colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and prostaglandin E2, and plays a role in the preferential maturation of CD34+ hematopoietic precursors into neutrophils (Yao et al., J. Immunol. 155:5483 (1995); Fossiez et al., J. Exp. Med. 183:2593 (1996)). As another example, human interleukin-23 (also known as “IL-23”) is a cytokine which has been reported to promote the proliferation of T cells, in particular memory T cells and can contribute to the differentiation and/or maintenance of Th17 cells.
Accordingly, the demonstrated in vivo activities of cytokines and their receptors illustrate the clinical potential of, and need for, other cytokines, cytokine receptors, cytokine agonists, and cytokine antagonists. For example, demonstrated in vivo activities of the pro-inflammatory cytokine family illustrates the enormous clinical potential of, and need for antagonists of pro-inflammatory molecules such as IL-17A and IL-23.